


Catching a Tease

by Zord7542



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hook-Up, Masterbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: Amy Adams has a reputation for teasing and flirting with her female co stars. But what happens when she teases the wrong woman?
Relationships: Amy Adams/ Margot Robbie, Amy Adams/Morena Baccarin, Gal Gadot/Amy Adams, Gal Gadot/Amy Adams/Margot Robbie, Gal Gadot/Isla Fisher, Margot Robbie/ Gal Gadot, Morena Baccarin/Isla Fisher, Mornea Baccarin/Isla Fisher/Gal Gadot/Amy Adams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own DC or any of the actresses. Everyone is over 18 and this story is purely fictional. I make no profit from this story.

It was a little known fact around Hollywood that Amy Adams was a tease. No matter what movie she was working on, she would relentlessly flirt with her female co-stars. She would caress their bodies with her hands during press tours and on set. Send them pictures of herself in her underwear and nude telling them how bad she wanted them. But on the day where the booty call was scheduled to take place she would ghost them. 

No one hated this experience more than Gal Gadot. The Wonder Woman actress had dealt with the other woman on not one, but two movies now. At first she wasn't a fan of the way the red head would tease her. She didn't really have feelings for other women like that, everything changed though when Adam's sent her a picture late one night of the red head wearing Gal's costume. 

The usual underwear making up the suit clearly missing. As she looked at the photo Gal felt nothing but pure desire for the other woman. Each time she put the suit on for the rest of the filming of BvS she would find herself getting all hot at the thought of the other woman's naked body sharing the suit with her. 

But as filming wrapped Amy had just disappeared. Their nightly talks stopped, she didn't receive any more scandalous pics. Gal felt as though she had let the other woman slip through her fingers. That she had done something to scare the other woman off. 

When she heard that Adams would be taking part in The Justice League movie, part of Gal was excited while the other part of her dreaded meeting the other woman again. Would it be awkward? Would Amy even want to be around her?

Those questions quickly left her mind as the first day that the pair were on set together again Adam's wrapped the taller woman in a big hug. Lightly squeezing Gadot's ass as their embrace came to an end. With her limited days on set for the Justice League movie more of the same would follow. Amy would be all over Gal, texting her and calling her constantly when they weren't at work. The pair would talk dirty to one another late into the night about the things they were going to do to one another once shooting was done. 

But like before, as soon as Adam's was done on the set it was as though she dropped off the map. Gal was truly pissed this time though. The first time Adam's had explained away by saying she was working on a top secret project which didn't allow contact off of set. Gal could buy that due to studios being paranoid about their projects leaking. But this time Gal had openly campaigned to get Adam's to work on a movie with thwr called Meet the Johnson's. 

The movie would have been the perfect backdrop for their affair, with Gal's character being attracted to the character that Amy would play. The pair even sharing a kiss during the movie. But as the script was delivered to Adam's agent by Gal personally, the agent had told her that Amy was taking a break from acting and that she needed some free time. 

Disappointed by the movie rejection. Gal called Amy on her way home. She was hopeful that the otherwoman would finally want to get together and put what they had to the test. But as she called the contact in her phone, the number had been disconnected. 

Gal had given up hope of landing the red head in her bed. All of her built up sextual frustrations being taken out on poor Isla Fischer, the woman who had taken the roll she intended for Adam's, and Kristen Wig on the set of the Wonder Woman sequel. 

Then a light at then end of the tunnel arrived. The true cut of the Justice League was being released on HBO Max. The entire cast was being brought into Warner Brothers HQ for a sort of watchalong. For an entire night the cast would be locked down in the same building together in a sort of Red carpet event. The wheels in the head of Gadot began to turn on what she would do to the other woman if given the chance. 

Lights flashed as Amy Adams pulled up to the Warner Bros HQ. As she stepped out of her limo and onto the red carpet she smiled for the cameras, she looked fucking hot and knew it. The dress she wore was emerald green, the satin finish reflecting the light as she took a step forward. Her neckline plunged nearly all the way down to her belly button as both sides of the dress had been cut to her mid thigh. The garment flowed in the wind as she walked up the carpet and into the building. She couldn't wait to see what the other women would be wearing. She bet that Gal would go all out, Margot Robbie who was also supposed to be arriving too. 

As she entered the building Amy found a place to hide. She wanted a good look at the other women as they arrived. She wasn't disappointed as Gal soon arrived behind her. 

The statuesque woman stepped out of her Lamborghini wearing the very same white dress that the woman had in Wonder Woman 1984. Her mouth watered as she watched the Israeli woman's legs shined because of the flashbulbs. To her horror Gal caught her looking, she winked at Adam's sending butterflies through the other woman's stomach. 

As she walked into the the building Gal smiled. She could see that her wink had the effect she wanted on Amy. Everything so far was going according to plan. 

Meanwhile another limo pulled up, as the doors opened Margot Robbie leapt out of the back. Dressed fully in her Harley Quinn costume. She wore just a blue and red sparkling bra with the cheeky shorts that she had in the suicide movie. Amy gulped. She wished desperately that Harley Quinn and the Joker were Superman Villains so that she would get a chance to play with the aussie blonde. Robbie had only been invited because of her star status, the woman not actually being in the movie. 

"Fuck me." Amy muttered to herself as she watched the excited younger Aussie skip into the building, admiring the other woman's ass as she made her way deeper into the building. 

The next few hours went by like any other movie premier. She and Henry Cavil took part in several interviews about the upcoming film and what fans could hope to see. They heard from other interviews that Margot had been absolutely insane during her interviews. Even going so far as to flash the cameras. 

After about an hour of that it was time to begin the movie. The true cut of Justice League was over 4 hours long. Amy couldn't belive that It was within her contract to sit in on this. 

About 2 1/2 hours into the movie Amy got up and walked to the luxurious bathroom that had been provided. There were only three women in attendance so she wasn't really worried about running into a fan or some drunk actor getting his rocks off. She walked into the Golden trimmed bathroom and smiled. "This was living" she thought to herself. Amy walked over to one of the large vanities and began to freshest up her makeup. She didn't even register hearing the door behind her, or the click of the lock. 

What she did register however was the feeling of a hand grazing her ass. "Long time no see." She heard in Gal's sexy accent as she stood up straight. Her eyes went wide as Gal's ridiculously strong hand clamped her ass. 

"O-Oh, Hi Gal." She said trying to maintain her happy attitude. "Enjoying the show?" She asked trying to get her mind off of the amazon princess behind her. 

"I certainly am now." Gal said as he loosened her grip taking a few steps around the other woman and looking her up and down. "I think its time that you and me have a little chat." She said as she stepped to the far side of Adams leaving her a clear path to the door. 

Without saying a word Amy rushed to the door, as she tried to pull it open she let out a frustrated moan as the door remained shut. She fumbled with the lock as Gal slammed into her. She turned the red head around so that they stood there, face to face breast to breast. "Please, just let me go." Amy moaned. The other woman's body felt so hot against her own. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab the other woman but resisted her urge. 

"Not until I've got some answers." Gal moaned as she pressed her body into the other woman's. She smiled as she saw the other woman's nipples pressing through her dress. "Why don't you want me baby? Am not pretty enough. Not sexy enough?" She asked batting her eyelashes. 

Amy gasped as the other woman's lips got closer and closer to her own. "I'm scared." Any whispered. Gal's lips stopped just short so that they were barely touching the other woman's. 

"Scared of me?" Gal asked, she couldn't help but smile a little as her lips rubbed up against the other woman's. 

"That if.... if we... that my career might be ruined." Amy said not wanting to make herself seem vulnerable. 

"You know what they say about fears." Gal said as she closed the distance. As she kissed Amy for the first time, the red head moaned almost obnoxiously. Her hands caressed Gal's sides as the pair made out for a few moments. Taking advantage of the fact that she had the other woman right where she wanted her. Gal pressed her thigh between the other woman's legs getting a gasp from her. "Tell me you want me." Gal said as she licked up the side of the other woman's neck. 

Amy's eyes were closed shut. Her biggest dream and nightmare coming into existence at the same time. "I want-" she paused for a moment as the turmoil burned within her. She was confident that if she gave into Gadot now that she would have the time of her life, but on the other hand if she did have sex with the other woman and it got out. The tabloids would spread that she was a lesbian. For an action star like Gadot that wouldn't really be an issue. But for Amy who enjoyed taking serious rolls in serious movies her career would be destroyed. "I want you to stop." She said putting her hands on Gal's breasts and pushing the former soldier away. 

"WHAT!?" Gal asked her mouth wide with shock. Literally as Amy was denying her she squeezed the taller woman's breasts. Amy pulled her hands away from the other woman. The taller black haired woman absolutely terrified her. Turning around she fumbled with the handle of the door. She managed to unlock it, but before she could pull herself to freedom Gal grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her into one of the stalls. 

As Amy tired to scream Gal slid her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Amy's fear subsided quickly as her tongue was pounded inside of her mouth by the other woman's. Gal's hand slid inside of Adams dress, cupping her breasts. 

The red head arched her back forward into her touch. She was lost in how the other woman was making her feel, as the taller woman slid the straps down on Amy's dress she didn't even care. As the green dress pooled at Adams feet Gal took a moment to look over the other woman's body. 

After waiting for years, seeing the other woman topless in a set of green panties was well worth the wait. Gadot licked her lips as she brought her mouth forward to the other woman's nipple. The Israeli wasn't sure if she had ever felt a harder areola in her life as her lips wrapped around it. She cupped Adams' sex through her underwear as she made sure to cover all of the woman's right breast in saliva. 

"OhhhhhGalllllllllllllllll" Amy moaned as her hands played with the other woman's hair. Amy had always loved to play with other women from afar. She was always worried that if she ever hooked up with any of them that she would leave disappointed. But Gal was proving that fear wrong. She was better than Amy could ever have dreamed. Adams lowered her own hands down to her panties, pulling them down so that they could join her dress on the floor. "Plesse.....lemme see you." She begged as her hands ran up and along the other woman's legs. 

Gal smiled as she was still enjoying Amy's breast. If it had taken this little to get her to be Gal's lesbian slut, in no time at all she would be Gal's whore. "Only if you call me goddess." She said with a smile. Standing up straight so that Adams head was level with her cleavage. 

"Anything Goddess, just please." Amy said as her hands came to rest on Gal's hips. Indulging the other woman she slowly took off her dress, turning her back to the other woman she pressed her ass right into Amy's crotch with her dress still on, grinding back and fourth loving every moment of the contact. 

As she finally got the dress off she stood there naked, except for the knee high sandals she had been wearing. Unlike Adams' though she didn't let her dress hit the floor. Instead she hung it over the side of the stall. 

"Do you appreciate what you see?" She asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. For a moment all Amy could do was stare at the naked woman before her. She had bought all the magazines that she could find that had Gal in them, spent countless hours looking the other woman up online. But none of the photos that she found could compare to the real thing infront of her. 

"Yes goddess." Amy gasped as Gal's hand directed her down to her knees. The tile beneath her hurt her knees. But her mouth watered as she was pulled into Gal's pussy. 

"Then eat me and show me why I should keep you around." She said with a smile as she could feel Amy's tongue slide between her folds. As began rolling her hips into the other woman's face as aggressive as she could. Now that she had Amy right where she wanted her, she was going to make most of the moment. 

"So what we got going on here?" Margot said standing outside of the stall looking at the pair of women. Amy thought sure she was about to have a heart attack. Gal looked over to the blonde with a sultry smile. 

Robbie returned the grin as she twirled her hair. "Care to join us?" Gal asked. She wasn't sure who was more surprised by the preposition, the blonde outside of the stall or the red head within it. 

"No offense babe, but I'm not sure we have all the right tools to get this show on the road like I'd like." Robbie said her voice still mimicking the accent of her character. 

"Hand me my purse bitch." Gal said looking down at Adams. Without hesitation she handed it back up to the goddess infront of her. Gadot tossed her keys to the blonde. "Glove compartment should have the tools your looking for." She said with a sultry smile again. Margot squealed with joy as she rushed out of the bathroom. "Did I tell you to stop bitch?" She said looking down at Amy. 

Adams immediately returned to eating the other woman out. Moving forward until the other woman's head was up against the side of the stall Gal continued thrusting her hips forward. She grabbed the top of the stall, bracing herself as the coming orgasim washed over her. 

Amy moaned into her aching crotch as she continued to grind her hips forward. She was loving every second of literally rubbing it into the other woman's face. 

As the adrenaline rush began to subside and her legs began to shake Gadot sat down on the toilet seat. Looking over to Adams she wished she had her camera. The Lois Lane actress sitting on the floor, her face coated in a mixture of sweat and cum. Her red hair sticking to her forehead. 

"Now why would you have two strap-ons in ya glove compartment?" Robbie asked returning to the bathroom. In her right hand she held a red strap and in her left she held a blue. 

"Wasn't sure how big I should get to fuck her tight ass." Gal said with a smile. "So I got options." She said getting up off of the toilet and walking over to the blonde. 

The blonde smirked as the taller woman wrapped her arms around her waist. Pulling the Aussie into a kiss, Gal smiled as the other woman's mouth tasted like cherries. 

"I'm sorry.... did you say my ass?" Amy asked tiredly on the floor of the stall. Gal smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the other woman. 

"Damn right I did you ghosting bitch." Gal said walking back over to Amy. She scooped the girls panties off of the floor and shoved them into her mouth. "I think your goddess has head enough from you today." Gal said. She then grabbed Amy by the hair and pulled her out of the stall. The redhead moaned helplessly into her panties as she was dragged out into the main part of the bathroom. 

"Which one is for me?" Margot asked excitedly as she pulled the Daddy's little monster shirt off. Gal looked at the woman sideways as she noticed the blondes bra, the other woman was wearing a Wonder Woman bra. Margot smiled as she saw what the other woman was looking at. "Oh if you like that, you'll love these." The shorter woman said as she turned around and peeled down her shorts. 

Gal was pleasantly surprised as the thong the other woman was wearing was colored like Wonder Woman. As she turned to face Gal, on the crotch was a artist rendition of Gal's 

Wonder Woman with her eyes closed and her tongue extended. "I kinda got a crush on ya." Margot said sheepishly. 

"You get the smaller one, once we're done with her. I'm taking you home." Gal said winking at Robbie. With a smile that could light up a room, the aussie pulled up the red dildo around her waist before handing Gal her own cock. 

The smaller cock wasn't much smaller than the red. As Margot looked down her cock was easily 9 inches long while the Israeli woman's was about 11. As Amy looked up at the two women standing above her, she was too afraid to move. 

"I'll give you a choice slut, which one of these cocks do you want in your ass." Gal said as she stepped towards the woman on her knees. Shaking her hips she slapped the other woman across the cheek with her cock. She heard another giggle as Margot walked up to her and smacked her in the face as well. 

Amy was caught between a rock and a hard place. As afraid of what was about to happen as she was, she desperately wanted to continue to please Gal. She hoped the other woman would eat her out and make her cum all over this floor. But on the other hand she also didn't want her ass to be busted too badly. Margots cock was smaller and probably wouldn't hurt as bad. Swallowing hard, doing her best not to choke on her own panties she grabbed Gal's cock. 

"I think we can come up with something better to fill her mouth with." Gal said winking at Robbie. Not missing a beat Margot pulled the green panties out of Amy's mouth and tossed them into the sink. She then shoved her cock straight into Amy's mouth. 

On the otherside of Adams, Gal grabbed Amy by the hips and lifted her up so that the other woman was standing up but bent over. As she got to her feet Amy struggled to keep the cock in her mouth. She bobbed her mouth forward actively gagging on the cock in her mouth as she felt Gal spread her cheeks. Amy tried her best to distract herself from what was about to happen. She quivered as the Wonder Woman actress spit right into her asshole. 

As Gal inserted her index finger into the other woman's back door, Amy moaned loudly. Spit falling from her mouth and all over the floor as tears streamed down Amy's face. She had nearly choked herself into blacking out hoping that the pain in her throat would help her ignore the finger in her ass. 

It didn't, and to make things worse Gal worked her fingers inside the other woman like she was crafting something. She probed at the other woman's back door from every angle. Trying to make the incredibly tight hole a little looser before she shoved her cock into the other woman. 

Amy couldn't belive it, but her body was actually staring to react positively to the other woman's fingers violating her most private hole. Margot pulled the cock out of her mouth and cupped her face. "Admit it. You like being her whore." She said before planting a light kiss on Amy's mouth. 

Lazily Adams tried to kiss the other woman back, but the only thing she could concentrate on was the feeling of the other woman's fingers in her ass. Breaking the kiss the Harley actress walked behind Gal. She began rubbing her shoulders before bringing her mouth up to the other woman's ear. "You're the boss here but I've got an idea to really push her over the edge." She whispered. 

Amy did her best to try and listen to what the Aussie might be suggesting but the other woman was too quiet for her to make out. "Wow, I really will have to keep you around." Gal said before the pair of women began to walk towards Amy's arms. 

The two stronger women lifted Adams up and carried her to the counter top. Laying Amy on her side, her torso resting on the counter and everything from the waist down hanging off, Margot stood on one side, slowly inserting her cock into Amy's pussy. On the otherside of the redhead Gal finally achieved her goal and inserted into the other woman's ass. 

Margot grabbed the red heads sizeable breasts as she stared at her true target on the other side of the woman. While Gal took her time gradually bringing her hips forward into the other woman. Margot fired into Amy like a piston. "I'm not used to being on this end of a strap." She said winking at Gal. 

Gal palmed Amy's ass using it as leverage to pull herself into the other woman. She couldn't belive the turn of events the evening had taken, what had at first been all about teasing Amy and getting her revenge had become an awaking to a new opportunity. "Play your cards right and you'll be at the end of this one by the time the nights over." She said leaning forward and kissing Margot. 

Amy's mind was completely scrambled. She wasn't even fully aware that she was cumming until her orgaism came to an end. The two women who were conquering her didn't seem to notice either, they had stopped thrusting inside of her all together. Focused only on making out. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt all the energy in her body leaving through her loins. 

"I think she's done babe." Margot said breaking their kiss. Gal looked down at the red head between them. Adams lay between them, her eyes closed and drool dripping out of her mouth. 

"Her loss." Gal said she pulled out of the other woman. The pair of dominating heroines pulled Amy over to one of the sinks. Dragging the poor woman down so that her ass rested in the sink. "Drop the strap and put your hands against the wall." Gal said smacking Margot on the ass as hard as she could.

"Ooooo yes ma'am!" Margot said excitedly doing as she was told. Faking like she was about to be stripped searched Margot placed her hands on the wall. 

Smiling at the other woman's firm ass Gal dropped down and licked her lips. She then parted the other woman's firm cheeks and stuck her tongue straight into the tight hole. Margot moaned immediately, from how relaxed the other woman was however Gal could tell that this wasn't her first time. 

"Ohhhhhhfuck yes! Please, I'm so close I'm so close." Margot moaned as he herself reached back and held her firm ass cheeks up. Helping Gal get as far into her as she could. 

Gal smiled jnto the other woman's cheeks before she began gleefully humming. Margot shuddered above her ad she came all over the wall. Gal stood up wiping her own spit from the edge of her mouth. Robbie went to go and grab a paper towel to wipe herself down but Gadot stopped her. 

"Use this." She said handing the blonde Adams dress. With a smile the paler woman wiped her juices off on the green garment. 

"Wanna skip the rest of the movie and just go home and fuck my brains out?" Margot asked tiredly. 

"Its like you read my mind." Gal said with a smile. Both women got dressed and left the building in such a hurry that Margot didn't realize that her shirt was backwards until she got into Gadot's luxury vehicle. The two sped off for a night of ravishing one another as they left Amy sleeping in a sink. Her soiled dress ontop of her acting as a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy realizes that she needs more of Gal in her life. But what happens when Margot stands in her way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own these women. They're both over 18 this story is pure fiction and I don't make any profit.

Ever since Amy had been fucked by Gal and Margot at the Justice League premier something had been different within her. As she drove herself home that night all she could think of was Gal Gadot. How she longed to have the Amazonian woman's hands running all over her body again. How her lips missed the taste of the middle eastern woman's skin. 

She knew that it was wrong. Especially the way that Gadot had used her then left her in a sink for just anyone to find. Making things even worse she had left with another woman to top things off. Amy wanted another shot at Gal. She was confident that because she was ready for the other woman this time. That she would ultimately prove herself a superior lover to Robbie. 

Using her pull around Warner Brothers she was able to get one of the aids on set to give her Gadot's address. Not wanting to Wait Amy rocketed towards the address. Wearing a long brown overcoat she was going to give Gal a treat like she wasn't going to belive. 

Pulling up the gate she rang the intercom. "Who's there?" Gal's voice called through. It sounded as though she was out of breath. Probably in the middle of a workout Adams guessed. Perfect. 

"Its Amy, Amy Adams." She said confidently. "I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated the other night." She said smirking for the camera she pulled back the collar of her jacket to show off her exposed shoulder and neck. 

The gate immediately buzzed open. "Third door on your left when you walk inside." Gals voice echoed. Amy was astonished as she pulled into the driveway of the Mansion. Gal had several very elegant sports cars. Amy parked her own corvette next to one of them before hurrying inside. 

She was delighted that the door was open. She tried her best to be quiet as she walked through the house. It looked as though it was something off the set of Wonder Woman. Marble statues everywhere with classical paintings. She entered the third door on the left as she was supposed to. Unlike the other doors in the house this one was golden metallic and showed Amy her own reflection as she stepped through it. 

Inside was nothing but a bed. The red head stepped inside looking around the room. "Gal?" She called out looking for the other woman. The golden door slammed shut behind her. 

"You ruined my playtime bitch!" Margot's voice called from behind her. As Amy turned around the blonde grabbed her by the throat. Amy's eyes went wide as she realized that the other woman was completely naked. As Margot slammed her against the wall she could feel the Aussie beginning to strip away her jacket. "Well.... looks like I've got another Wonder Woman to play with." Margot said biting her lip and looking Amy up and down. 

Adams' face suddenly flushed red as she found herself feeling really stupid. She had stopped at a Halloween store before coming here and purchased a sexier version of the Wonder Woman costume that Gal wore in the movies. It more resembled the suite that Linda Carter had worn in the 70s, not having a skirt and showing off Amy's impressive bust. "Where's Gal-" she asked but Margot just put her finger up to the other woman's lips. 

"She's resting upstairs. See she tried to give me more than I could handle. Turns out I'm more than she can." Margot said removing her finger from Amy's lips. "And judging from how hard your nipples are. You want to see how good I am too." Margot said bringing herself face to face with Adams. 

Amy couldn't handle the tension between the two women any longer. She brought her face forward capturing Robbie in a deep kiss. The blonde actress just smiled into their embrace as her hand traveled downward. Amy gasped as the other woman's manicured nails made their was between her cleavage and slid down the front of the singlet that she was wearing. She let out a gasp as the blonde cupped her sex. 

"Ooooo are you sure that it was Gal you were looking for and not me?" Margot asked with a smile as she slid her fingers inside of Adams. Amy weakly shook her head. Doing her best to deny the other woman. Margot began kissing her across her neck. "You're not super convincing babe." She moaned as she dragged her bottom lip along Amy's collarbone. Amy's hands gave up pretending that she was resisting. She ran her hands along the other woman's smooth body until she reached Margot's ass. She spanked it lightly causing Robbie to jolt up making eye contact. 

"So you're into spankin huh?" She asked tilting her head and sticking her tongue out. The blonde grabbed the other woman by the hair and dragged her over to the bed. "I'll take that thank you." Margot said plucking the cardboard Tiara off of Amy's head and placing it onto her own. 

Robbie pulled the singlet down Adams body. Discarding it onto the floor. "Oh you dirty bitch, what are you going to do to me now?" Amy asked biting her lip as she lay across Robbie's lap wearing nothing besides her pair of cheap Wonder Woman boots and a pair of grey cardboard bracelets. She yelped excitedly as Margot's hand came down across her ass. The aussie rubbed the area that she had just slapped before grabbing it firmly. 

"I'm going to spank this cute little ass of yours until its as red as your face, then I'm going to make you climb onto of my lap so I can give you the most sextually pleasing horsey ride of your life." Margot said as she began smacking Adams across the ass. Amy wasn't sure whether the girl was actually crazy or if she just enjoyed playing the part. 

It didn't matter though. Everytime that Margot's hand came down across her ass a bolt of pure sextual electricity shot through her and found a home in her pussy. She found herself grinding herself down into Robbie's lap, hoping that she might be able to gain some friction and get herself off. 

"Somebody likes being naughty! You're lucky I don't have a ruler otherwise we'd really be in business." Robbie said as she pretended to play the bongos on the other woman's ass. Amy could feel her cheeks stinging even when the other woman's hands weren't on her. "Come on bitch, call me mommy and I'll let you suck my cock. I'll stop beating this ass." Margot said huskily. 

Amy could tell that the other woman was getting just as turned on as she was. "Maybe if you had some rhythm I'd let you keep going." Amy said pulling herself off of Margot lap and straddling the other woman's hips. "But I think its time that you show me what you can really do with a cock." Amy brought her lips to Robbie's ear. She could see the goosebumps forming on the other woman's neck as her hot breath blew into her ear. "Mommie" Amy said before nibbling on Robbie's earlobe. 

If she wanted to, Amy was confident at this moment she could have turned the tables on the blonde. She brought her hands up, cupping the other woman's jawline as she kissed her tenderly. She could feel just how into the kiss the Australian woman was getting. As their tongues swirled together Amy sucked on Margot's pulling it into her mouth. The blonde moaned in pleasure as she dreamily cupped Amy's breasts. 

"Wow, maybe Gal is lucky she took you home after all." Amy said grinding her hips into Robbie's. "I mean if this is all you have to offer than I really don't think she could handle a woman like me." Amy said winking at the blonde beneath her. 

Just as Amy had hoped this reignited the fire in the other woman's eyes. Moving almost faster than Adams could react Robbie stood up to her feet. In her best attempt not to fall she wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist letting the other actress carry her around as her arms snaked around the blondes neck. 

"The luckiest one is you, you ginger bitch. Because now, I'm gonna fuck ya good and hard. See I don't mind bending over for my goddess. But losers like you no way. I'm gonna show you just how out of your league you really are." She said laying Amy's upper body across the bed. 

Amy moaned as Margot then began to hammer her hips forward. The sounds of both womens naked sexes clapping together filling the room. As Adams closed her eyes to moan Robbie lightly bit the other woman's nipple. 

Elsewhere in the house Gal sat at a desk watching the two women. Wearing a sports bra and leggings she slide her hand down into her pants. She wasn't sure why but there was just something about the redhead wearing her characters outfit that had sent her sex afire. Gal moaned as she played with herself. She used one of the many cameras in the room to zoom in on Robbie's thick ass as it jiggled from the impact of her humping the other woman. 

Gal switching angles she found one that perfectly showcased Adams breasts jiggling from the same impact. Gadot found herself wondering if she really had taken the right woman home. Robbie was by far one of the sexiest women that Gadot had ever talked into bed there was no question, but there was just something about how much of a slut the red head was willing to be that got her off even more. 

As Robbie dropped Adams completely onto the bed Gal knew she was in for a real treat. She frantically switched camera views until again she was able to watch the other woman's ass as she walked over to where the 

Strap on the pair had stashed in the room was located. Gal picked up the pace as she looked to see what Amy was doing while the blonde secured the dildo to her waist. 

Adams was mimicking Gals own motions. The red head violently was rubbing at her pussy as she watched the blonde not only secure the dildo around her waist. But also tie her hair back into pigtails like her character Harley Quinn. Gal loved the girl but her obsession with method acting as Harley was beginning to wear thin. 

She watched as Harley Robbie grabbed Amy roughly by the hair and forced the other woman to roll over. Gal turned up the volume doing her best to listen to the sounds that Adams was making. She had been clear with Margot that she didn't want the woman harmed in any way. The only reason that 

Gadot had even allowed the spanking to take place was because of how much the red head seemed to get off on the entire affair. 

But as Amy's mouth opened it wasn't a scream that she released. But a loud and hungry moan as she moved her own ass back towards Robbie. Gadot licked her lips. She had dreamed of Adams doing this exact motion for her several times. As the red head spread her own cheeks waiting for the red and black checkered cock to enter her ass. Gal went over the edge, suddenly she was overwhelmed by the climax she was experiencing to the point where she very nearly fell out of her own chair. 

Back in the room Robbie licked her lips. She teased Adams by running the cock up and down the length of her asscrack. Prodding ever so slightly at the other woman's anus. Amy gasped as the cold rubber poked against her ass. She found herself whining when instead of entering her Margot pulled the cock away. 

Amy's discontent wasn't long however. The cock was quickly replaced by Margot's tongue, the aussie licked and ate all around Amy's asshole. She couldn't belive how wonderful something that otherwise would have felt incredibly taboo felt. Her hands moved away from spreading her own asscheeks as they were replaced by Robbie's. Instead she grabbed the other woman's pigtails as thought they were the handlebars of a bike and pulled her forward further into her ass. 

"Thats right you little asskisser keep it up." She moaned out. "Keep eating my ass you whore. Show me why Gal doesn't think I'm good enough. I want you to fill my ass Robbie. Fill my ass like Gal should be doing." Amy moaned out. She could feel herself getting lost in her pleasure. 

As Margot's tongue exited her ass she came all over the bed. Her red hair matted down into her face as Margot stood tall behind her. She straightened the costumes Tiara that Amy had knocked off center when she had pulled Margot's hair. "All that talk for a premature cum. Shoulda known." Robbie said as she smacked Adams still tender ass. "Hope you're not done yet gingy. Because just cuz you got your rocks off. Doesn't mean I did." Robbie said as she put her hands back on Amy's ass. 

Amy mumbled something into the pillow that none of the women understood. "Whats that? Margot please fuck my ass?" Robbie said mimicking Hulk Hogan's weird ear thing. "Okay!" She said before pressing the cock into Amy's ass. Adams had never felt anything like this in her entire life. Sure her ass had been fucked before, but this dildo was different. It was ridged and sharpe in certain angles. Because it was Harley Quinn themed, the diamonds hat made up the design on Harleys red and black costume were sticking out from the cock itself. 

She opened her mouth, trying to find the words to express the way that she was feeling but she couldn't. All that escaped her mouth was a loud and guttural moan. It sounded like someone being completed Gal thought to herself as she continued watching over the cameras. 

She had gotten far too hot from her first Orgasim and had begun to finger herself towards her second. She put her legs up onto the desk that held the monitor and spread the wide as she continued watching her the two women fuck. 

Amy had two big handfuls of sheets. All her life she had thought when she saw Pornstars eyes roll into the backs of their heads that the women were simply exaggerating. But as the pounding of her rectum continued she quickly realized that it was anything but. 

Behind her she could tell that Robbie too was getting closer and closer. What had begun as powerful and quick thrusts into her ass had changed into slow and methodical ones. She could hear the Aussie moaning louder and louder behind her. 

Amy was the first to cum. Her head dropped limply down into the bedding below her. Moments later she felt all of the Aussie's weight fall ontop of her back. The other woman felt like a fire ontop of her. 

After a moment Adams freed her head from the blankets below her face. "Is that the best you got? You overrated bitch."

Once again Amy regretted her trash talking as Margot popped up from her back. She yanked on a large portion of Amy's hair pulling her up. Spinning the women around Robbie sat down onto the bed while Adams once again fell into her lap. "You're a cocky bitch for someone with a cock still wedged into her ass." Margot said as she began bouncing her ass onto the bed causing both women to Bob up and down. 

Amy's hair flung from side to side as she came up and down on the cock. It really was like a horse ride from hell, as she came up and down the cock in her ass would go from all the way inside of her, to nearly completely outside. With its rough edges it caused her immense pain while also doubling the pleasure that she felt. 

"Oh God! Please Margot. I've had enough!" Amy said as she squirted all over the other woman's lap. 

Margot gritted her teeth as she pulled at Amy's hair. "Not until you admit who the better woman is bitch!" She growled into the red heads ear.

"You are! Margot Robbie is the better woman. She's so much sexier than me. I wish I was half as good a fuck as she was." Adams said. She hoped laying it on thick would help this all just come to an end. 

To her delight it did. Robbie's hand went down to the cock. As she heard a click the rough edges of it had retracted inside of it making the cock smooth and easy to pull out. Robbie then just shoved Adams off of her lap and into the bed. Once again Amy was going in and out of consciousness, she felt lipstick being applied to her lips. The next thing she knew she felt the unmistakable feel of Robbie's ass cheek on her mouth. She heard the sound of a camera before everything started fading to black. 

The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was the feeling of Gal's lips on her own. She heard the other woman say. "Today wasn't your day. But I promise we will be together one day." Amy smiled as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Tale of Two Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gal dumps Margot for someone that she fancies more
> 
> meanwhile Amy Looks for help to get back into Gadot's good graces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own anyone in this story (Obviously) And everyone involved is over the age of 18. this story is pure fiction and never happened.

“You Can’t dump Me!” Margot screamed as Gal threw what little belongings the younger Aussie had in her home out onto the street. “Gally Baby, you know that I’m the best you ever had!’ Margot pleaded as she threw herself at the Israili woman’s door. She pounded on the door hoping it would open, tears running down her face. “You can’t do this to me….” She mumbled as she turned her back to the door and slid down to the ground. 

Gal rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She wanted to call Amy over, hoping that the redhead still had that Wonder Woman costume. But as her thumb hovered over the other woman’s contact information she hesitated. As badly as she wanted Amy Adams, she just couldn’t get over the fact that the other woman had strung her along for years. If she let Amy into her life would it last? Or would the other woman have her fun and then move onto the next pretty thing that she had a project with?

She scrolled down the list of women in her phone, she smiled as she came onto another Redhead in her contacts. Immediately she hit the call button and excitedly waited for the other woman to answer. 

“Hello?” A confused Australian woman asked. Gal smiled at hearing her voice, it had been too long since she had reached out to the other woman. 

“I’ve missed you Isla.” Gal said purring into her phone. She could have sworn that she heard the other woman gasp on the other line. Perfect.

“G-Gal?” Isla Fisher asked clearly not expecting to hear the other woman’s voice. Gadot loved the effect she had on the other woman, the best part was that they weren’t even in the same room yet. “What um- what can I do for you?” She asked, perplexed. 

“Well, I was just thinking of you.” Gal said in a breathy moan. “How soft your lips feel when they’re pressed to mine, how wonderfully your breasts feel in my hands.” Gal moaned, genuinely getting turned on by her own words. 

Isla moaned over the phone, Gal then quickly heard the other woman apologize to someone. She smiled as she realized that the other woman must be in public. “Why don’t you swing by my place, maybe we could reminisce.” She smiled into the phone hanging up before the other woman could respond. Immediately she walked to her bedroom, feeling nostalgic she took out the black lingerie that she had worn in the movie that she had co-starred with Isla. 

After checking out her tight body in the mirror, making sure that her stockings were completely pulled up. She walked downstairs to her living room. She smiled as she laid herself down onto her couch. She took several posed pictures of herself in the revealing outfit, “Bet you wish you had never led me on now bitch.” She said as she sent the pictures to Amy. As the read receipt showed on her phone she heard a knock on the door. “Wow, she made good time.” Gal said strutting over to her door. 

Fisher’s eyes went wide as she looked over at Gal. the woman was far more beautiful than she remembered, as if that were even possible. She swallowed hard trying to add any moisture at all to her dry mouth. She suddenly felt very overdressed as she looked down at herself. The movie she was working on had called for her to dress in a schoolgirl like outfit. She had a dress shirt with a tie that was a little too tight for her liking, then a plaid skirt that went down just above her knees. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could the Wonder Woman actress grabbed her by the tie and pulled her into the mansion. 

Gal slammed the door behind them quickly kissing the other woman and slamming her into the door. Gadot couldn’t contain herself, she was so turned on from her teasing of Amy already that she just had to have her fun with the curvy woman in front of her. Her hands roamed all over the other woman’s clothed body. She hadn’t been lying that she missed Isla’s soft lips, during the filming of “Meet the Johnson’s” Gadot had purposefully messed up the shot of the two women kissing so that they had to do multiple takes. 

Isla didn’t keep her hands to herself either. She ran her hands over the other woman’s abs, loving just how strong the other woman’s body felt. Her fingers slid inside of the other woman’s waistband as she traced along Gal’s hips until her hands slid down onto the other woman’s sculpted ass. As she gave it a squeeze Gal moaned into her mouth. 

Isla gasped as suddenly the stronger woman ripped open her dress shirt, sending the buttons flying across the other woman’s foyer. Isla tried to palm at Gal’s breasts but was cut off when the tanned woman’s hand slid into her skirt and began rubbing at her sex over her panties. She had expected a booty call when she came over to Gadot’s mansion but things were moving far faster than Isla had expected. She let out a sigh as Gal slid her hand into her panties and began teasing her clit. 

Without thinking Isla began to thrust her hips forward. The truth was that Fisher missed Gal’s touch as well. When the other woman had suggested that they take a break Isla found it very hard to get over. She tried to move on, but all of the women that she found herself hooking up with, just couldn’t live up to the goddess that was currently fucking her against the door. Isla needed to contribute, to be a part of the ravishing that was taking place. She slid her hand down further into the lace panties that Gadot was wearing until she reached underneath the other woman’s ass. She could tell that Gal was hesitant, expecting for Isla to begin fingering her asshole. But with a smile Fisher continued south, until her outstretched fingers finally felt the dampness of the other woman’s pussy. Skipping foreplay all together she just inserted her fingers inside of the tanned woman’s pussy. Gal moaned softly into their embrace as the Aussie began fucking her pussy slowly. 

Things were heating up even faster than Gal herself had anticipated. She needed the other woman now, no more of this pussyfooting around fingering one another in a foyer. She grabbed Isla by the hair and began dragging her to the living room. As they entered the open concepted room she scooped up her Phone and slid it down the back of Isla’s panties. Then she continued until she was able to make her way upstairs. 

Isla moaned as she felt the other woman tug on the roots of her hair. By the speed that Gadot was dragging her up the stairs she found herself smiling. The entire drive over to the other woman’s house she found herself worried over the possibility that she might not be able to measure up to the other woman’s expectations. Clearly that wasn’t the case as she felt Gal shove her into the luxurious bedroom. Before she could turn around and face the other woman, she felt her skirt being pulled down and the other woman’s phone being removed from her underwear. 

“Get on the bed.” The black haired woman commanded. Isla did as she was told right away, striking a sexy pose with her back arched upwards showing off her full breasts, her legs spread giving Gadot a clear view of her obviously wet pussy. Gal quickly snapped a pic as the Aussie’s eyes were closed, she loved how it looked and would be able to keep her company when the other woman wasn’t able to. 

Seeing that she had a notification she quickly opened it to see that Amy Adams had sent her two pictures of her own. Gal’s eyes went wide as in the first picture. Adams’ was laid out on a kitchen counter completely naked, save for a whip cream bikini that she had made for herself. There were two cherries that Gal found herself incredibly jealous of as they were at the tips of were Adams nipples would be. The caption of the first picture was “Lemme know when you would like to taste a real woman again.” As Gal swiped to the next photo it was of Amy, her eyes closed as he held the cherry over her mouth, the other woman’s long tongue wrapped around it. The caption of that Pic said. “Because I’m always willing to give you a taste.”

An overwhelming amount of Lust came over Gal’s body, closing her eyes. She pictured it being Amy laying in her bed instead of Isla. Opening her eyes she refused to let Adams spoil what was about to come her way. She sent Amy the picture of Isla she had just taken replying with “No thanks, I’ve already got more woman in my bed than you could ever be.” before tossing her phone aside. She was done thinking about Amy Adams and all about thinking about the redhead that was in front of her. 

In the moments that she had been waiting for Gal, Isla had begun fingering herself lazily as she watched the other woman stand at the end of the bed. Gal didn’t waste anymore time as she stripped off her bra and panties, leaving only her black garter belt and stockings. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out the strap on that she had been using on Margot the entire week prior. As she pulled it up her slender hips she smiled as Isla fought to take off her own underwear. 

Gal helped her out by grabbing the other woman’s panties as she fumbled with her own bra. “Are you ready for me darling?” She asked as she tossed the white pair of panties aside. 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life.” Isla gasped as she spread her hips wide open for the other woman. As Gal began to crawl atop of her, she even raised her ass up off of the bed so that she would have better access to her. 

Gadot positioned herself in between the other woman’s legs. Before she inserted the rubber cock inside of the other woman she licked her palm and stroked the cock. Lightly lubing it up before she teased the other woman’s entrance with it’s tip. Before Gal could even begin to enter the other woman she was surprised when Isla brought her own hips up impaling herself onto the cock. 

Gadot smiled down at the other woman as she took one of Fisher’s large breasts into her mouth. As she closed her eyes Gal remembered what it was like when she had done the same thing to Adams, she was loving every second of her reconnection with the Aussie. Isla ran her hands through Gal’s hair as the tanned woman sucked on her breasts, the two molded together like they had never been apart as Gal fucked her pussy. 

Gadot brought her hands up and underneath the other woman’s ass, she squeezed the other woman’s surprisingly firm ass. She could feel herself becoming lost as her tongue began to explore the other woman’s body. As she brought her tongue slowly between the other woman’s breasts she was delighted when Isla’s hands squeezed her own plump breasts so that they sandwiched Gal’s face between them. Taking advantage of the moment Gal began to motorboat the other woman’s breasts as each of them were getting closer and closer to mutually climaxing. 

“Oh fuck Gal, oh yessssssss!” Isla moaned out as she put her head back down onto the bed. Gal pulled herself up and away from the other woman. She used the distance to grab on Fisher’s hips and began thrusting harder and harder into Isla. The harder she seemed to hump Isla the more her tits seemed to jiggle. 

“OH God.” Gal whispered as she shut her eyes tightly she was getting so close to cumming herself. In her mind's eye she pictured Amy there beneath her. The other redheads' breasts jiggled as she begged Gal to keep giving her the cock. As she pictured bending Amy over in the bed and sticking her cock up the other woman’s tight ass. 

“YESSSSSSSSSSS!” Isla screamed loudly as she came all over the bed. Gal wasn’t far behind her, she came as well falling weakly on top of the other woman. The pair of them kissed exhaustedly as Gal grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of their two sweaty faces pressed together and sent it to Amy. “Is it alright if I stay here for a while?” Isla asked tiredly.

“Darling you’re welcome here anytime that you would like.” Gal said looking down at the redhead before kissing her again. 

Meanwhile in New York City, Amy’s blood was boiling. The nerve of Gadot to be sending her this shit after she gave her one of the sexiest pictures of all time. What happened to “I Promise that We’ll have our time together.” Amy shook her head, she couldn’t have dreamed that could she? She had been spent after her encounter with Margot, so she supposed that it wasn’t impossible that it hadn’t happened. 

Frustrated she scrolled through her instagram. Amy had been too turned on from her Pseudo Sexting with Gal. She needed a good fuck and hoped that there might be someone in the area that she could talk into bed. She smiled as she saw Morena Baccarin posting that she would be in central park all day today for a charity event. Things hadn’t been the smoothest between the pair of ladies, but if Gal could get together with someone that looked like Amy, Amy was going to get together with someone who looked like Gal. 

She took a quick shower, washing off the sticky whip cream that she had sprayed over herself. Then immediately got into a cab to take her to Central Park. The entire car ride she thought of what she was going to say to the other woman. How she would seduce someone who’s last words to her were that she hated her. 

As she got out of the cab she shivered, fall had arrived in the city forcing everyone into jeans and jackets. Amy walked around the park searching for whatever charity event that the other actress was at. It didn’t take her long to find the grouping, there were at least 300 people walking around a tented arena. The charity was for the humane society. Adams shook a lot of hands and took a lot of pictures as she walked around the tents, just as she started to give up hope that the other woman had left, she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into the forested area on the edge of the camp. 

Before she could scream, a hand was clamped over her mouth. She was shoved hard back first into a tree. Her eyes went wide as she winced, staring right into Morena’s face. “What the fuck are you doijng here Adams?” Morena asked angrily, she gritted her teeth as she looked the other woman up and down. She slowly peeled her hand away from the other woman’s mouth, even though she didn’t say a word, Amy knew that if she screamed there would be trouble. Not that she would have thought, she had baccarin right where she wanted her. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Amy said with a sinister smile. Morena was taken off guard a little with how the usual stick in the mud acted. Amy arched her body into the other woman’s seeing her advantage. “I have an idea that could be… Mutually beneficial.” she said, maintaining her smirk. 

Morena stifled a moan as she felt the other woman’s body press against her. If this had been a year or so before Morena would have jumped at the opportunity to get into the other woman’s pants. “You think you can fuck me out of being Catwoman, then just come to me for help? For a fuck?” Baccarin snarled as she pressed her forearm into the other woman’s throat. 

Amy’s eyes widened, the short haired brunette had in fact gotten the part as Selina Kyle in BVS but Amy felt that it would take away from her screen time. Gal agreed, stating that the debut of Wonder Woman should take precedence over the debut of Catwoman. So she was scrapped from the movie, initially she was to come in down the line but because of the flippant nature of the DCEU she was scrapped completely. The problem was however that Morena was never supposed to know that it had been her and Gal that initially put the breaks on the other woman. The official story was that Zach Snyder himself was the one who shut the other woman out. 

“Oh? Did you really think that I’d never find out you stupid bitch?” Morena said applying more pressure to the other woman’s throat. “You and that other leggy bitch aren’t as big as you think that you are.” Baccarin said as she licked Amy’s face. “Maybe instead of helping you I should just fuck you right here, right now.” Morena said as she began to unzip the other woman’s jacket. 

Amy shuddered as Morena’s cold hand slid up and under her shirt. The other woman’s hand felt like ice as it cupped her braless breast. In her arousal Amy had elected to go full commando, she found herself immediately regretting that decision as the other woman pinched her nipple. “Oh? Is that what you really wanted? Me to take you right here in the park against a tree?” She asked as her face got closer and closer to the other woman’s face. 

Fighting through the pain she pressed her face forward, sealing it with Morena’s lips. The aggressive woman took a step back, not expecting Adams to be as big of a slut as she was rumored to be. Not wanting to lose any face she pressed herself forward. As the back of Amy’s head collided with the tree both women’s lips smashed into one another both of them wincing in pain. The cold faded away as their lips continued pressing together. Morena unbuttoned the other woman’s jeans, earning a gasp as her fingers entered the other woman’s pussy. She realized just how cold her hands must have been when she felt just how hot Amy’s pussy was. 

With her free hand she pinned Amy’s hands over her head. The redhead had tried running her hands along the other woman’s body but that wasn’t going to work for the brunette. If the two of them were going to fuck, she was going to be the one in charge. Amy opened her mouth to protest but Baccarin bit the other woman’s lip hard enough to where she felt the slight taste of copper. 

The rougher she got with the other woman, the more it seemed to turn on Amy. Morena’s hand grew wetter and wetter as she continued to flex her fingers inside of the other woman. She brought her lips to the other woman’s throat peppering it with kisses as she bit the other woman’s neck lightly. Amy came all over her hand as she felt the other woman’s teeth. 

Baccarin getting too hot herself grabbed Amy by the hair and tossed her to the dirt below them. She unbuttoned her own jeans, pulling down her panties she grabbed Amy by the hair once again. She pulled the other woman’s face into her pussy, Immediately the other woman’s hot tongue entered her sex. She shivered as her bare ass touched against the tree behind her. 

Amy treated eating out the other woman like a challenge. She sloppily shoved her tongue inside of the other woman’s hot sex. Amy needed to prove to herself that she really was as good as she thought that she was. Sliding her tongue outside of the other woman, she began to play with Morena’s clit. Opening her mouth wider and wider she was able to get more of the other woman’s sex actually inside of her mouth. Her teeth lightly grazed the other woman’s clit as Baccarin humped up against her face. Amy brought her cold hands up the other woman’s thighs, relishing in the fact that she was finally able to feel the other woman’s sexy body. Without much more coaxing Morena exploded into Adams mouth. The red head doing her duty, slurped up as much of the other woman’s cum as she could before her hair was yanked up again. Morena’s mouth crashed into Amy’s once more as both women clumsily fell onto the cold ground beneath them. 

Amy gasped as her pants were pulled down to her knees, the cold grass beneath her ass was quickly shoved from her mind as she felt the other woman’s hot sex grinding down onto her own. Amy moaned softly, it grew louder and louder as the pair of them picked up the pace. This was by far the most uncomfortable fuck of Adams life, but that just made everything hotter for her. She bit down on Morena’s shoulder as she was reaching her peak, she threw her hair back down onto the cold ground, her mouth wide open as she began to scream out in bliss. Morena’s hand clamped down over her mouth muffling her lust. She looked down at the other woman confused but as she heard voices of people walking past she understood. “Quiet down slut otherwise this won't be a private party.” Morena breathed heavily as she kissed the neck of the other woman. “Why don’t we take this somewhere a little more comfortable and maybe if you’re a good girl I’ll think about helping you.” Baccarin said with a smile as she got up from on top of the other woman and started to fix her clothes. 

Amy desperately caught her breath after being fucked literally in the ground. Looking up at the other woman she couldn’t help but feel a little concerned that maybe she was making a deal with the devil. As Baccarin extended her hand to pull Amy up, Adams felt a little relieved that the other woman wasn’t entirely callous towards her. “Sounds perfect to me. I work better when I’m warmer.” She said with a smile pulling up her pants before dragging the brunette into another deep kiss.


	4. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own any of the women involved, nor are any of them underage I make no profit off of this story and the events are purely fictional and never even remotely happened.

“So remind me again why I should help you?” Morena asked as she pressed Amy’s naked body into the glass of the showerstall of her house. A Strap on firmly wedged in between the other woman’s asscheeks. Ever since the pair had hooked up in central park they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another. 

“Because you get a new plaything, and never have to deal with me again.” Amy moaned lustfully into the glass of the shower. The hot water felt wonderful as it cascaded over her back. She loved getting her holes filled by the other woman. 

“And what if I want to keep you as my plaything.” Morena asked as she leaned forward pressing her slender body up against the other woman’s back. She nibbled on the other woman’s ear, loving the moans that were coming from the red head. 

“Well…” Amy said, pulling the cock out of her ass, she turned around to face the other woman, catching the brunette’s lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around the other woman’s back as they looked into the other woman’s eyes. “Then you and I would have a whole lot of fun together.” She smiled. “But you and I both know that we’ll never last, I’m too much of a fickle bitch and you want real commitment. But if you take Isla away from Gal, then you get a loyal bitch to warm your bed every night and I get what I want.” Amy said with a smile. Her logic was sound, there was no denying that.

“I suppose you’ve got a point.” Morena smiled as she kissed the cocky woman fully on the lips. She really didn’t want to see Amy gone, but she knew that the other woman was telling the truth. The redhead had the hots for Gal and nothing was going to stop her from getting her. At least by helping her out, Morena would be able to get a replacement fuckbuddy. “But we’ve still got some time before the golden globes right?” She asked, smiling.

“At least a few days.” Amy said positioning the strap on with her pussy as she brought her hips forward, allowing herself to be fucked by the other woman. 

Three days later….

Isla was excited to be going to an award show as Gal’s date, naturally the pair hadn’t announced that they were going out or anything, they had said on the red carpet that they had been attending together as friends. Both women wore matching champagne dresses, they held hands as they walked but separated when they spoke to the media. “You look spectacular tonight my darling.” Gal whispered into Fisher’s ear as they finally made their way into the ballroom. The women held one another a little closer as they made their way out of the public eye. Gadot scanned the room as she looked to see if anyone else was there yet, her eyes went wide as she watched Morena Baccarin and Amy Adams sitting together at one of the many tables. Both women were smiling as the brunette said something to the other woman. As a result both women laughed loudly before Amy rested her hand on the other woman’s thigh. 

Gal felt the fire of jealousy ignite within her. She held Isla a little closer. “Lets go sit over by Amy and Morena.” She said cheerfully as she guided her date over to the table. Without saying a word they both sat down across Morena and Amy at the four person table. An uncomfortable silence fell across the table as all four women stared at one another. Amy at Gal and Morena at Isla. The first one to break the gaze of the person sitting across from her was Isla. The Aussie actress shuffled uncomfortably in her seat as she felt the gaze of the brunette drift down to her shapely chest. 

Isla couldn’t help but admire Morena’s sexy body in her black dress. The other woman wore a dress that barely covered any of her, her modest cleavage showing as the mesh of the dress showed off her toned midsection. The short haired woman bit her lip and winked at Fisher as her foot came up and began to caress against her leg. Isla coughed at the sudden contact, her knee went up and struck the table causing Baccarin’s glass of red wine to tip over and pour all over Isla’s white dress. “Oh my gosh!” Morena explained as she quickly grabbed at the napkins in front of her and began trying to pat away the wine pooling on top of the other woman’s crotch. 

Isla sighed in frustration, both because of her dress being ruined and the fact that the other woman’s hands were pressing down against her crotch. “Oh no my dress!” She exclaimed loudly. “Excuse me a moment, I have to see if I can get this out.” She said, throwing her hands to her side before getting up and storming towards the bathroom.

“I’ll go help her out.” Morena said shooting a sly smile at Amy as she quickly walked behind the other woman to the bathroom. Both Amy and Gal watched as the other women left, their eyes drifting down to the other woman's asses as they left. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Gal asked not taking her eyes away from Isla’s ass. 

“Taking what I want for once.” Amy said as her hand went down and took Gal’s. “Taking who I want.” She said, turning her attention to the Israili woman in front of her. 

Gal turned her attention back to Amy, feeling the other woman’s foot begin to tease her own toned leg. She gave Amy a cocky smirk as she pulled her hand away from the other woman. “And what if I don’t want you? If I’m happy with Isla?” She asked, cocking her eyebrow. “Maybe I’ve moved on from trying to fuck that tight little ass of yours.” She said confidently smiling as she leaned forward showing off her own modest pair of breasts. 

“If you had really moved on from me, you wouldn’t send me pics of you fucking other women every chance that you got.” Amy said returning the smile, she looked down at the other woman’s cleavage to indulge her. 

Gal smiled, the redhead had come so far since she and Margot had fucked her at an event just like this one. “I should go and check on Isla, make sure that she’s alright.” Gal smiled as she stood up. Amy got up right behind her, her hand briefly touching the Wonder Woman actress’ ass as they walked. 

“I’m sure that If Morena needs any assistance that I’ll be more than capable to help.” She smiled as the other woman looked a little uneasy at the touch of her ass. 

As the pair of women made their way into the bathroom, the unmistakable sound of women moaning in pleasure radiated out of one of the stalls. Gal wasted no time as she walked over to the door and slammed it open to find Isla and Morena furiously making out. The brunette having the other woman’s arms pinned up above her head as her tongue probed inside of her mouth. “What the FUCK@” Gal shouted in disbelif at Isla’s betrayl. 

Morena simply looked over to the other brunette and smiled. “Sorry babe, this stall is taken, unless you would like to join.” She winked at Gadot. Gal in her fury grabbed the other woman by the hair and pulled Baccarin out of the stall, it looked like the two were about to fight, Amy was seriously worried about them hurting one another. But right before any blows could come, the door to the bathroom opened as Jennifer Lawrence walked in. She looked at the two women about to come to blows and froze. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll go to a different room.” She said awkwardly trying to back away, but Amy caught the blonde by the wrist. She pulled her former co-star in for a deep kiss before whispering to her. 

“Keep this quiet for me okay babe?” She asked before letting the other woman go locking the door behind her. As she turned around to see what the updated situation was between the other two women, to her surprise instead of fighting the pair were furiously making out. Their hands roaming over the other women’s dresses. Amy walked over to the still flustered Fisher and planted a long kiss on her lips. The Aussie pulled away from her looking shocked. “Sorry babe, was just feeling a little left out.” She said with a smirk as she twirled the other woman’s hair in her index finger. 

Back in the center of the bathroom, Gal was quickly backed up until she was pressed against the wall. For the first time in her life she hadn’t been in control of a kiss. She grunted as the other woman slammed into her. “Here’s how its going to go Wonder bitch, I’m going to fuck your little Aussie slut for everything that you’ve done to me. But because I’m in a really generous mood, I’ll let you take Amy home with you.” Morena said as she kissed up Gal’s neck. The tanned woman moaned as she felt Baccarin’s hands on her breasts. Then without any warning she was gone. 

Morena walked with purpose as she grabbed Isla by the arm and forced the other woman into one of the stalls. She grabbed her purse before slamming the door behind her. Not skipping a beat Amy began walking towards Gal with purpose. The taller woman was still stunned by the audacity of the other woman to not only kisser her, but steal her girl as well. Amy grabbed Gal by the shoulders and kissed her. As her lips were pressed up against Amy’s once again, Gal just forgot everything. She melted into the other woman’s embrace, as much as she hated to admit it to herself. Gadot had longed to kiss the red head again, the visual comparisons between Adams and Fisher weren’t lost on her. She grabbed the redhead by her long hair and pulled it back. She began to bite the other woman's throat lightly as she let out a guttural moan. She opened up the stall next to Isla and Morena and shoved Amy inside. 

Morena pinned Fisher up against the wall of the stall. She licked her lips as she looked up and down the other woman’s body. As much as she hated the thought of Adams and Gadot being happy together, the fact that she got to have Isla all to herself made up for it. She unzipped the front of the other woman’s dress and began aggressively kissing her bare breasts. Isla moaned as her white bra was exposed, she arched her back into the other woman. “Suck on my breasts honey.” Isla moaned as she ran her hands through the other woman’s short hair. Morena shot her a hungry glare as she snaked her hands around the other woman’s back and unclasped her bra. The short haired woman’s eyes went wide as the other woman’s hard nipples were exposed. 

Back in the other stall, Amy and Gal were already naked as they groaped and clawed at one another’s body. Each woman’s minds went completely blank as they just let their hands and instincts take over. Amy moaned as the other woman grabbed at her breasts and slammed her into the wall. She couldn’t get over how well it felt when Gadot got down on her knees and licked her body from the top of her Vaginia to the base of her jaw. Amy had missed the other woman’s touch since the first time that Gal had fucked her inside of a bathroom just like this. She gasped as Gal turned her around and pressed her into the wall. The middle eastern woman then kneeled behind her and began eating out her asshole. 

Morena peeled the panties off of Isla as her dress pooled beneath her. She smiled as she looked at the other woman’s bare dripping pussy, without asking permission or approval she pressed her face forward and began eating out the other woman. “Oh fuck you’re good at that.” Isla moaned, shutting her eyes tightly as she pulled the other woman’s face deeper and deeper into her pussy. “Oh fuck!” she moaned sharpley.

“Best you ever had baby?” Morena asked as she nipped at the other woman's inner thigh. Gaining another moan from the other woman.

“Oh fuck yeah!” Isla shouted as she continued to grind her hips into the other woman's face, ever second drawing closer and closer to her own climax.

“I can still hear you, you know.” Gal said slightly angry as she pulled her face away from Adams ass. Amy turned herself around so that her pussy was directly in Gadot’s face. 

“She is pretty talented with her tongue.” Amy smiled down at the other woman. “But why don’t you let me be the judge of who’s better?” she asked, biting her lip. Gal smiled up at her partner, deep down she had known all along that it was Amy she should have picked to begin with, but the other woman’s arrogant desire for Gal made things all the better. Without saying a word she pressed her face forward. Gal decided it would be best to tease her partner before going in for the kill. She kissed all around the other woman’s legs and thighs getting ever so close to the other woman’s pussy without ever coming into contact. Amy helplessly grinded her hips forward into Gadot’s face, desperate to get any contact between herself and the other woman’s mouth. The former Miss Israel just continued to tease her however, as soon as her hips would get close to Gal’s mouth the long haired brunette would pull away earning a disappointed moan from the other woman. “Please.” She heard the redhead in front of her gasp. 

“Your wish is my command, for now.” Gal said with a smile as she pushed her face forward into the other woman’s sex. She gave Adams pussy one long lick before really diving in and pleasuring the other woman. Gadot smiled into the other woman’s dripping core as Amy began to moan like a pornstar and grind her sex into Gal’s face. No matter how good Baccarin was, there was absolutely no way that she could top Gal in this contest. 

On the other side of the stall Morena did find herself growing jealous. She had, had her way with Amy for days leading up to this and not once did the redheaded slut ever make any noises like that for her. There was no faking them either, after years of fucking other women Morena could tell when another woman wasn’t really into it. She figured it was mostly just because of how much of a lady boner Adamas had for Gadot that caused all of this. She pushed that out of her mind as Isla began making similar noises to Adams, Baccarin could tell the entire time that she was eating out the Aussie that she had wanted to be more vocal but just held it in. she was obviously the least experienced woman in this bathroom. Morena actually found it pretty cute as she continued to eat the other woman out. As she reached up and began playing with the other woman’s breasts, that proved to be too much for Fisher. She screamed in bliss as she came all over Morena’s mouth. In the back of her mind Baccarin hoped that no one else had heard the cry, even though they were locked in the bathroom together, if someone had heard the scream they may think that the other woman was in pain or some sort of trouble and try to come to the rescue. 

Thankfully no one came barging in. As worried as Morena was. That didn’t stop her from continuing to eat out the other woman. She swallowed as much of the other woman’s cum as she could, making sure that her newfound partner rode her orgasim out to the fullest extent. As the well started to run dry and Isla’s cum stopped flowing, Morena pulled away from the other woman’s pussy for just a moment. “Looks like I won this round Blunder Woman.” Morena said with a smile as the exhausted Fisher chuckled at the bad joke. 

“Only because you got a head start.” Amy moaned as she too came all over the other woman’s face. Gal’s finger slid behind the Lois Lane actress and began fingering her asshole to really send Amy over the edge. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt light headed. Her legs gave out from the power of the orgasim. She felt herself falling until the other woman caught her and held her up in her arms. Gal kissed her deeply on the lips, mixing the other woman’s juices all around each other's faces. 

Gal then kicked the door open after a moment she took her and Amy’s dresses and laid them out on the floor. “If you really want to race me bitch, get out here with Isla.” Gal commanded. There wasn’t a moment's hesitation on Baccarin’s part. Immediately she exited the stall bringing Isla out with her by the hair. The four women all admired one another’s naked bodies for a moment as they appreciated what their lookalikes naked bodies looked like. The moment was broken as Gal shoved Amy down onto her hands and knees in front of her. Instead of being angry or upset about her rough handling Adams actually moaned as she leaned back into Gal stroking her leg as she looked up and down the brunette. Gal grabbed her purse from the floor, unzipping it she produced a 8 inch strap on. “I assume you brought yours along as well?” Gal said, smiling at the other woman. 

Morena picked up her purse as well. She smiled as she produced a near identical dildo to the one that Gal was holding. “Never leave home without it.” she winked at Gadot. Unlike Gal however, she didn’t roughly shove Isla forward, if anything she was rather gentle about pointing down to the tile floor of the bathroom as the other woman gathered her own and Baccarin’s dresses and laid them out in the same manner that the other women had. Then smiling at Amy she got down into position on her hands and knees as the two women stared deeply into one another’s eyes. 

Gal smiled down at her former and current lover. She got down into positon behind Amy confident that she would be able to fuck the other woman far better than Morena could possibly fuck Isla. “Ready whenever you are slut.” She said with a seductive smile. Morena got into position behind Isla.

“Well? I haven’t got all night.” She said smiling at Gal and winking as she lined up her cock with Fisher’s asshole. She hesitated a moment to make sure that the other woman was alright with what was about to happen, but Isla showed no signs of fear or hesitation. She moaned as the tip of the phallus rubbed up against her puckered hole. 

Both brunettes nodded to one another as they simultaneously entered their partners assholes. Both redheads closed their eyes in the initial moments, enjoying the feeling of having a cock shoved into their ass as their partner began to ride them. Amy was the first of the bottoms to open her eyes. She stared lovingly at the way that Isla’s larger breasts began to jiggle and wave as she was taken from behind. As Isla opened her own eyes, her mouth went wide as she looked into the other redheads eyes. She had never seen such pure lust in another woman before. She couldn’t help herself Isla reached forward and grabbed Amy by the chin pulling her into a deep kiss. Fisher was obviously more into brunettes but she needed to do something. Her arousal was too high for her just to sit there and get fucked. 

Amy returned the kiss, showing the other woman a thing or two of what to do with her mouth while kissing another woman as she did so. Their tongues swirled around one another as they rolled them outside of their mouth’s both women dripping spit onto the dresses below them as they made out. 

Meanwhile Gal and Morena were deadlocked in a staredown as they plowed their cocks into the other women. Each woman mouthing trashtalk at the other was they continued, almost as though they pictured fucking one another. Morena cupped her own breast from beneath as she winked at Gal, the longer haired brunette moaned at the display as she stuck her own long tongue out and mimed licking another woman’s pussy. Morena moaned as she pictured what that might feel like. Both women had completely forgotten their partner in front of them until Amy and Isla both began to moan loudly as they cupped one another's breasts.

Each of the red heads began to claw forward as if to get closer to the woman in front of them. Heading the needs of their partners, the brunette’s allowed them to do just that. Letting the other women get so close to one another that their breasts mashed together as their bodies stood upright and flush. Their brunette counterparts follow suit. As the redheads continued to make out, Morena and Gal wrapped their arms around one another. Each of them roughly squeezing the other woman’s ass, pulling them forward to better fill the women in front of them. 

Morena pushed her face forward onto Isla’s shoulder, immediately her mouth was covered by Gadot’s as the pair made out. Gal’s hand slid between Fisher and Baccarin’s bodies so that she could accurately take hold of the other woman’s breast. Not wanting to lose any type of advantage to Gadot, Morena slid her own hand down inbetween Gal’s asscheeks. She began to tease the other woman’s back door with her fingers before entering it. Gal moaned at the sudden invasion but didn’t pull back, instead she started to lightly pinch and pull at Morena’s nipples. 

For a moment the four women stayed that way, locked in a four layer sandwich of sex until the pair of brunette’s began to moan loudly. This had a chain reaction which spurred their bottom counterparts to follow suit. Neither top wanting to lose the race they had found themselves in, then sent their hands down to the opposite bottom’s pussy fingering the other woman so that they might be the winner. 

Both Isla and Amy both screamed at the tops of their lungs as simultaneously they came. Each woman wrapped their arms around the other as they rode out their glorious climax. As they finished, they pushed Morena and Gal’s faces apart and began to kiss the other women. For a long moment all four of them sat there until the brunettes came as well. If a photo finish had been called Gal would have won, cumming just milliseconds after the other woman. 

“Let's go home babe.” Morena said as she smacked Isla playfully on the ass. The pair Aussie giggled as she hopped to her feet and put her dress back on. None of the women cared that they had missed the entirety of the award ceremony or that they were leaving early for that mattered. All that mattered to them in this moment was that they were with the right woman. Isla didn’t even bother putting her underwear back on as she stuffed it into her purse. She just slid her soiled dress back on and excitedly followed Morena out of the bathroom.

Amy laid flat on the ground, arching her back up to show off her sexy body to Gal. “you’re not going to run off with some other co-star are you?” Gal asked as she dragged her foot over the prone woman’s body. Amy moaned at the touch.

“Not if you take me home.” She said batting her eyelashes in response, she took the other woman’s foot and kissed it tenderly. “I’m all yours.” She said earnestly. Gal extended her hand downwards, helping up the other woman to her feet. Before Amy could say another word, Gal kissed her passionately. The two of them getting dressed and heading home together to start their future as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to the user who sent me this excellent request. There will be a part 2 in the near future. 
> 
> Hey, do you have a story that you'd like me to write? Shoot it over to Zord7542@gmail.com I take requests for no charge and will talk out the story with you. Just send me the characters,Fandom, and a short plot line and we'll see if we can get this ball a rolling.


End file.
